


in the dawn

by enoughiamagod



Series: Bondlock is Go [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), bondlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Bondlock, Fluff, John loves his family, M/M, Movie: Skyfall (2012), Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, i will never let this ship die, q is named quintin, so does John Watson, some of these chapters have hozier titles sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughiamagod/pseuds/enoughiamagod
Summary: John reflects on Sherlock; Q is in love.





	in the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> same note: reposting bc I accidentally deleted.

John Watson sometimes thinks, in the dawn on the rare occasions he wakes before Sherlock, that the army was easy compared to Sherlock Holmes. There, at least, you knew who was shooting at you, and who you were shooting. With Sherlock Holmes, you never knew anything more than the fact that your best friend was  _ trying to get you killed on a regular basis _ . But John supposed that was life, and if his was slightly more dangerous than the average middle-age man’s, then so be it. 

He likes those dawns, the ones like today, where Sherlock is still sleeping and he can watch his pale form gently rising and falling. Sherlock, when he is awake, is all motion and angles, but in sleep, he’s gentle and almost adorable, and John smiles to think that Sherlock can even come close to adorable. It’s nice, too, to watch Sherlock as he is now, stretching awake as he must when John is still asleep. He looks at John, and John waits, because it is here, in the mornings before the day sharpens Sherlock and turns him prickly, that they talk about the serious things.

“Do you think Quintin will be alright?” John is silent for a moment. If this were one of his women (oh, yes, John keeps women, has women, ones that Sherlock picked, of course) he’d reach out and smooth the dark hair, but this is Sherlock, and no one, not even John, can do that, so he doesn’t. 

“Well, I’m alright, aren’t I?” Sherlock considers this. John is steadfast. Time may change, but John does not. He is addictive in his all-rightness.

“You have never indicated otherwise.” 

“Then your brother will be. He is your brother, after all, and when have you never gotten what you wanted?”

“I always get what I want, John.”

“Exactly.”

Mycroft, for his part, bugs James’ apartment. 

Quintin has gone to even greater lengths for his agent. Q creates a wristwatch for James, a beautiful, delicately crafted piece that not only tells time, but can shoot a laser, cut glass, and pick locks, all on a lovely leather band. The cufflinks Q creates can be stabbed into a person, and will inject a poison that will immobilize within three minutes. Q is particularly proud of these, because not only did he design the poison, but he also managed to secretly shape them in the form of a Q. Sentiment, he knows, but somehow it feels right that James should bear his initial (like a token of a lady to her knight, Q thinks, then immediately erases the thought) like this. Secretly. 

What Q maybe doesn’t notice, or refuses to read anything into, is the care James takes with these items. The watch is barely scratched, and he’s managed to keep both cufflinks, though minus the poison in one, and Q, upon its return, shudders at the sight of red inside the crystal, blood drawn in by force. Even his agent’s body is slightly less broken and bruised when he returns, and if he likes to sit in Q’s office and watch him work, then why not? It is quiet, and peaceful, and there is coffee and muffins and Q with his glasses and too-bright eyes and ribs and the voice that keeps James safe.

And so life carries on in 221B, and in the Holmes manor, and in the Quartermaster’s labs, and if John and Sherlock are concerned about Q, they keep it confined to the early morning. That is, until Mycroft shows up on their door, a few weeks before Christmas.


End file.
